10 chansons10 vies
by ChoHyuga
Summary: 10 vies à travers 10 chansons différentes. Mini-fic, T pour langage et contenu offensant.


Bonjour tout le monde! Houla, première fanfiction sur le site! ^w^ Si vous vous attendez à du grand art, partez tout de suite, vous allez être déçu xD Le principe pour créer ce genre d'histoire est simple: vous prenez votre ipod, mettez une playlist sur random et vous écrivez une histoire pour chaque chansons, mais seulement durant le temps de la chansons. Pas plus, pas moins. Désolé si c'est cruellement court, mais j'écrivais à la main, alors... /va se cacher/ ^_^" Bonne lecture!

Fic 1:

Musique: Junk boy de Kaori 2 luv

Personnage: Belgique(Bella)

Je marchais dans la rue, je n'avais aucune idée de quoi faire. Je marchais dans le centre-ville bondé mais tout paraissait si ennuyeux: j'avais déjà fais toutes les boîtes de nuits disponible -soupir-. Je m'appelle Bella, si vous voulez savoir. Soudain, après avoir frappé une bouteille avec mon pied, j'aperçut un drôle de bar rose, jaune et vert flashie. «Junk boy» que ça s'apelle. J'y entre, je n'ai rien à perdre. La surprise que j'ai eu quand j'ai vu, sur des poteaux de streaptease, Antonio et Lovino! Pendant une seconde, j'ai cru mourir de rire. Mais en les voyant se déhancher comme ça, je ne pu que les imiter!

_«Tout le monde tout nu!»_

Fic 2:

Musique: Nos amis les animaux de François Perusse

Personnage: Japon

Japon est allé chez le vétérinaire pour son chat. Le docteur est un monsieur plutôt louche. Il met d'abord des gants blancs et demande le problème.

_«Les excréments de mon chats son roses fluos.»_

_«Hum...»_

_«C'est grave?»_

_«Laissez-moi voir. Veuillez sortir s'il-vous-plait»_

Japon sortit de la salle en se posant des questions. Il entend d'abord des miaulements, puis des cris de... jouissances?

Fic 3:

Musique: SPICE! de Kagamine Ren

Personnage: France(Françis) et Monaco(Valérie)

Françis est un homme avec beaucoup de succès auprès de la gente féminine. Il les adore: c'est pour ne pas dire qu'il a déjà couché avec toutes les filles du lycée. Enfin, toutes sauf une. Valérie, la duchesse de l'école. Ils se connaissaient depuis qu'ils étaient tout jeune et il l'a toujours beaucoup appréciée, mais... l'inverse n'a jamais vraiment été vrai. Tsk. À croire qu'il ne pouvait pas toutes les atteindre.

Fic 4:

Musique: I like you, I love you! de Kagamine Rin

Personnage: Hongrie & Prusse

Elle ne l'aimait pas. Non, non et non. Elle ne pouvait pas. Pas un tel idiot. Pourtant, tout les signes le prouvait: Hongrie aimait Prusse. Pourquoi lui? Elle marchait et se le demandait. Un peu plus loin, elle vit un édifice qu'elle connaissait bien. Arrivé devant la porte, elle sonna. Lorsqu'elle le vit, la hongroise fut surprise et, gênée, ne savait pas trop quoi dire.

_«Je- Je- Je- Je- t'- t'- argh!»_

_«Heu, Hongrie?...»_

_«Je- Je- t'ai- t'aime- JE T'AIME!»_

Fic 5:

Musique: Morning Glow de Mayuko Aoki(FFX-2 voice collection YUNA)

Personnage: Liechtenstein(Lilli) & Suisse

Liechtenstein était sur le bord de l'eau, une petite rivière qu'elle avait trouvée. Sur le bord se trouvaient nombre de fleurs colorées et magnifique. C'était magique. Dans sa main, elle en tenait une aux pétales rosées. Il m'aime, oui, non, oui... non. Elle laissa tomber la fleur et les pétales dans l'eau, mit sa tête dans ses genoux et pleura en silence. Des pas s'approchèrent d'elle et des bras l'empoignèrent. Lorsqu'il vi les pétales, Suisse comprit le pourquoi de sa peine.

_«Je.. je t 'aime, Lilli...»_

Fic 6:

Musique: God Knows de Aya Hirano

Personnage: Angleterre(Arthur) & France(Françis)

Les autos de police les poursuivaient. Dans leur décapotable, Arthur tirait les poursuivants par le toit alors que Françis conduisait dangereusement dans les rues.

_«Plus vite la grenouille!»_

_«Je suis au max!»_

Ça se faisait chaud et les policiers prenaient de l'avance. Ils allaient jeter le sac de diamant caché dans le coffre par la fenêtre lorsqu'ils firent un face à face avec un pont levi. Françis défonça le champignon et ils traversèrent sur le pont déjà relevé. On voyait l'auto qui semblait voler au-dessus de l'océan.

Fic 7:

Musique: Namikaze Sateraito de Snowkel

Personnage: Russie & Chine

Tout le monde étaient présent. Toutes les nations. On se rapellait des souvenirs, tout le monde riait, même France et Angleterre semblaient bien s'entendre. Russie regardait les gens et souriait, même si personne ne venait le voir. Il soupire: il s'y était habitué, à la longue. Soudain, une petite personne vint tirer sur son manteau. Il avait de grands yeux dorés. C'était Chine. Son sourire se fit plus grand à sa vue.

_«Tu veux que l'on discute, aru?»_

Fic 8:

Musique: Sakura kiss de Chieco Kawabe

Personnage: Fem! Japon(Sakura) & Angleterre(Arthur)

Les vacances d'étés étaient -enfin- arrivées! Tout le monde sautait et criait. La joie était au rendez-vous. Sans oublier les magnifiques cerisiers, qui laissaient tomber quelques pétales au gré du vent. Ah, le rêve de toute jeune fille: se faire embrasser sous les fleurs d'été. Mais Sakura -ironiquement- y échappait. De toute façon, personne ne l'aimait(par amour) et inversement. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle croyait, avant de se faire plaquer contre un arbre en se faisant embrasser. Lorsqu'elle vit Arthur devant elle et le cerisier en haut, Sakura soupira en enlaçant l'anglais. Avait-elle précisée qu'elle n'aimait personne? La magie des cerisiers, il faut croire...

Fic 9:

Musique: Rolling girl d'Hatsune Miku

Personnage: Lovino(Romano/Italie du sud) & Feliciano(Veneziano/Italie du nord)

Je courais, courais pour échapper à l'horrible bête qui me poursuivait. Elle était si grosse et moi si petit. Oh, que faire? Ma jambe me faisait tellement souffrir, merde! Sans compter toutes mes blessures, dont le trou de balle dans mes côtes. Aides-moi! Aurais-je voulu crier. Mais rien ne sortit. Je tombai à plat ventre par terre et l'affreuse bête appelée destin allait m'engloutir, quand... je sentis des bras autour de moi. Je tournai la tête vers celui ou celle qui m'avait sauvé.

_«Feliciano?...»_

Fic 10:

Musique: Hekkushun de RADWIMPS

Personnage: Fem! America(Americo)

Elle le détestait. Il l'haïssait. Pour lui, Americo n'était bonne qu'à exaucer ses désirs sexuels. Comme une esclave, elle faisait ce qu'il disait. Pour sa mère et sa soeur. Pour les protéger, elle devait le faire. Coucher avec son père. Un jour, elle voulait lui dire à lui:

_«Si je fais ça, c'est pour que je te vois mourir entre mes mains!»_


End file.
